galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolvermean
Wolvermean appeared in 2018 TV series called Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Wolvermean was the wolverine/badger themed leader of the Galactic Ninjas, “The Stealer Of Memories” and a contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. He arrives on the Galaxy stage and takes his medallion, saying that he is the leader of the Galactic Ninja and says he will steal the Rangers memories. He goes to earth and steals Hayley, Preston, Sarah and Brody’s memories, but Calvin and Levi trick him gets the memories back. He battles the rangers with the Foxbots but is then destroyed by the yellow ranger’s whiplash slash and Lion Fire Red’s slash. He gets gigantified by Cosmo Royale, but is defeated by the Ninja Ultrazord. He changes back to normal size and he vows revenge while Odius finds his medallion and takes it stating that it might come in useful. He then teleports back to the Warrior Dome Ship. He talks to Speedwing, who is annoyed at himself for loosing his Speed Star, but Madame Odius and Cosmo Royale show him a clip of when Sarah Thompson stole his Speed Star, and he sends Speedwing back to earth. He is seen with Venoma on the Galaxy Warriors stage when Rygore goes down to Earth to fight the Rangers. When Wolvermean discovers, by Venoma, that Odius is using the Ninja Medallions to power Foxatron, he is furious and demands to get his back. Odius however said he'll get it back if he defeats the Rangers or get destroyed by Foxatron as well. He goes to Earth with Venoma, but after being defeated, he's gigantified by Cosmo Royale and fights them in the Ninja Blaze Megazord but is easily pushed. Just when he was about to really fight them, Foxatron stabs him in the back with its sword. Shortly before his death, he curses Odius calling her a witch. He was a brash arrogant leader who has a firm respect for his fellow ninjas. He is an excellent expert on ninjitsu such as camouflaging, hand to hand combat, and strategy. Although he does not tolerate losing, he respects those whom had fought him. Whenever a fellow Galactic Ninja has made a mistake, he will often help them. After finding out about Odius' plans with the medallions from Venoma, he shows that he does not liked to be tricked and would do anything to get his fellow ninjas' possesions back. Despite being weakened, he was resilient and persistant with getting back at the rangers for snuffing out his team and beating him. When Odius betrays him, he utterly despises her to the point of calling her a "treacherous wicked witch" before his death. Powers and Abilities * Memory Stealing : His main ability, he can steal memories in the form of orbs. He also possesses ninja skills such as cloning and creating a scarecrow dummy. Arsenals * Axe and Shield: He has an axe and a bladed shield for combat. He can also fire a purple laser from the shield. * Sword: Like all members of the Galactic Ninjas, He has a sword similar to the Rangers’. * Ninja Medallion: Like all Galactic Ninjas, He has a medallion to boost his power, but after his defeat at the hands of the Ninja Ultrazord, Madame Odius now possesses it. See Also * Substitution Ninja Mujina Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Mammals Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Jamie Linehan Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Power Rangers Universe